Damage Calculations
Damage classification Type of damage: Priority of type of damage: 1) Main 2) Additional Priority of base damage&abilities: 1) Primary 2) Secondary Damage calculation Adding percent Damage from blessings calculated by adding percent to the basic main type of damage. For example, basic main type of damage - 15 , + blessing "Frost Weapon" (+20% ). Total damage: 15 *1.2 = 18 (15 , 3 ). Some Elite & Supreme units, Legendary lords have basic main type of damage & additional. For example, Paladins of Dauros ''(main 19 , additional 9.5 ), ''Barfor (main 25 , additional 5 ), Sceleton King's "Cleave of Kings ''" ''(main 31.25 , additional 5 ). Calculation formula Basic damage of unit/lord & abilities of lords can be increased by perks (basic abilities, experience, building, blessing spells, artifacts, damage spells from artifacts). ,where A - +%, Caster Experience Perks, B - +%, Building Perks, C - +%, Spell Perks, D - +%, Artifacts Perks, (only for lords) E - +%, Artifacts Damage Spells, (only for lords; if that type of damage is main; E = A + B + C + D) X - +%, Unit Power. Number of additional types of damage Some abilities that damage have fewer additional types of damage in contrast to the base damage of unit or lord. Number of additional types of damage of some damage spells from artifacts depends on type of lord (fighter, caster, creature). For example, Chosen Warrior with Sunblast, Supreme Vampire with Sunblast, Adepts of Lunord with Curse of Death. '' Artifacts Damage Spells Artifacts Damage Spells & some lord abilities add a big enough damage (depends on the number of perks on main type of damage) to the '''Primary' base damage or ability of lords. For example, Supreme Vampire with Paralyze&Mind Blast. Supreme Vampire have artifact slots: 1 Magic Weapon, 1 Magic Item, 1 Melee Weapon. Base ability - Paralyze. Main type of damage from Paralyze will increase on sum of percent addition from perks, if chose "Improved Mind Blast" on 3 or 6 level and so on. Will of Grum-Gog - Primary ability that takes over all percent. a) Primary Paralyze <= Mind Blast <= Fireball <= Firestorm <= Will of Gum-Gog '' Paralyze = % * 4 abilities b) Primary Paralyze ''<= Mind Blast <= Will of Grum-Gog / Primary Will of Grum-Gog <= Fireball <= Firestorm Paralyze = % * 2 abilities, Will of Grum-Gog = % * 2 abilities If you want that ability of your lord have maximum damage => last wear magic item with Will of Grum-Gog! If you create staff with Fireball&Firestorm => first spell will be primary. If you want that Firestorm have maximum damage => chose Firestorm, than Fireball. Unit Power Spells&Perks that increase unit power, don't cumulative. They multiply. For example, +10% +20% +20% '''not equal' +50%. = 1.1 *1.2 *1.2 = 1.584 = +58.4%'' Wolves of Helia near 3 Zomies with "Zombie Aura"=> 100% - 39% = 61% = 0.61 0.61 *0.61 *0.61 = 22.6981%; Wolves of Helia 23 *0.226981 & 11.5 *0.226981 = 5.2 , 2.6 Abilities that heal, increse power only by perks&spells that increse unit power. For example, Ordained Shamans's "Ash Adar's Healing" & spell "Berserk" = 15 *2 = 30 Ancient Liches, 8 level under spells&building perks, attack Zombie in near hex, which have 28Hp, on guard, in forest, "Cover specialist"